


make you feel my love

by animeangelriku



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Klaine Valentines, Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Make You Feel My Love (Adele)</p><p>Day 3, or, the one where Blaine has a sad day and Kurt builds a blanket fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make all of these fluffy, but... Adele always calls for angsty stuff. Not so angsty, though, because I can't deal with that.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love_

Every once in a while, Blaine has what Kurt calls a “sad day.” 

It’s different than a “bad day” (because Blaine’s got those, too): a “bad day” is when he accidentally sleeps in, he loses his keys, and he’s late to go to work. Or when he’s leaving work and he’s called right as he’s got one foot outside the door, because one of his co-workers needs help and Blaine is the only one that knows how to aid him. Or when he’s looking for one of his favorite shirts only to realize that he forgot to do the laundry during the weekend. A “bad day” is when little things start to snowball together and ruin his entire day.

A “sad day”, on the other hand, starts the second he wakes up. He doesn’t have the energy to get out of bed at all, and he’ll spend ten minutes looking up at the ceiling, his eyes empty of any feeling or emotion, almost like he’s a zombie, before he promptly bursts into sobs and tears for no reason other than the inexplicable yet overwhelming sadness he feels deep in his chest, making his whole body ache with a pain he can’t understand—a pain he doesn’t know how to stop or heal. 

Today, Kurt realizes that Blaine’s having a sad day as soon as he opens his eyes. Blaine is eerily still, one of his arms thrown across his forehead and the other one resting at his side, grazing Kurt’s back. Kurt turns around and sees Blaine staring at the ceiling, his eyes already starting to redden around the edges. He hurries out of bed and kneels down by the nightstand beside their bed to get the supplies he needs: a box of tissues, Blaine’s medication, a chocolate granola bar (Blaine’s favorite that they keep stacked and hidden just for this kind of days), and the Diamond edition of _The Little Mermaid_. They used to watch _Anastasia_ before (they sometimes still do), but some particularly sad days, Blaine would cry at the end and say through his tears, “But her entire family’s _dead_ , Kurt!”

As soon as Blaine starts hiccuping, trying to swallow back his sobs, Kurt climbs back on the bed and hands the box of tissues to Blaine.

“Shh, shh,” he says, one hand behind Blaine’s head to help him sit up. “It’s okay, honey, here.” Blaine grabs tissue after tissue, blowing his nose and dabbing at his eyes while Kurt wipes his tears with the sleeve of his pajama top. 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine mumbles, his voice quivering. “I’m sorry, I know I’m being stupid.”

“You’re not being stupid,” Kurt reassures him. He holds out one of his hands so that Blaine can interlace their fingers together—it seems to give him some kind of strength, and Kurt will give him all the strength he needs—and then uses the other one to caress his curls and press a kiss to his temple. “Do you want some water? Are you hungry?”

Blaine accepts the water but says that he’s not hungry yet, so Kurt goes to the kitchen for a glass of water and grabs a tupperware container with cucumbers and carrots chopped into sticks from the fridge. Blaine doesn’t eat much during a sad day, but he’ll gladly take the cucumbers and carrots as snacks when his stomach starts rumbling. Some days, when he’s hungrier than usual, Kurt will make him dinner and Blaine will devour all of it, dissipating his overwhelming sadness enough to let him go to sleep and pray for a better day the next morning. 

“Here you go,” Kurt says as he hands Blaine the glass of water and the granola bar from the nightstand. 

Blaine nods his thanks and takes a tiny sip from the glass, holding it in his hands afterwards. He’s stopped crying, but Kurt knows there’s still a chance he’ll cry more later on during the day. 

“Wanna watch _The Little Mermaid_?” Kurt asks him softly. Blaine takes a deep breath and lets it out through his nose. He takes another sip from the glass and turns his head to the container with the cucumber and carrot sticks so that he can take one and slowly munch on it, like it’s the last thing he’ll eat all day and he wants to enjoy it. Blaine blinks, and he looks up to lock his gaze with Kurt’s.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?”

Kurt smiles at him. “Do you wanna watch _The Little Mermaid_? Or _Anastasia_? Or some other movie?”

Blaine lowers his head and seems to think about it for a minute. His eyes shift from looking empty to appear as if they have a life on their own and they’re trying to express all different emotions at once. Kurt gives him all the time Blaine needs.

“ _Anastasia_ ,” Blaine decides, biting down on a second carrot stick. “I feel like it’s an _Anastasia_ kind of day.”

So Kurt takes the _Anastasia_ DVD that’s been hidden on the nightstand for the past few sad days and goes to the living room to set up everything. It doesn’t take him long, so when he comes back to the room to get Blaine, he finds him still munching his second carrot stick—though he’s almost done with it—and tearing the granola bar wrapper open a little. His glass of water is resting on the nightstand.

“You ready?” Kurt asks him. As soon as Blaine nods, Kurt is at his side, holding one of his hands. It helps him to stay focused, and sometimes Blaine will even squeeze Kurt’s hand, just slightly, to tell him without words that he appreciates what Kurt does for him. Kurt always squeezes his hand back. 

They take the sheets and blankets from the bed so that Kurt can build a blanket fort in the living room, which he builds around the TV and inside the rectangle marked by their couches to watch their movie without any problems. Sometimes Blaine helps him, when he’s started to feel better by this point, but his job is just to throw as many pillows and cushions as he possibly can inside their fort. Once the fort is complete, Kurt goes to get the box of tissues and the tupperware container from their bedroom. 

He and Blaine crawl inside their fort and nestle into a bunch of pillows resting against one of the “walls” (which are made up by the couches enclosing the fort). Kurt remains sat up, but Blaine immediately leans against him, lying down almost entirely on top of him, on his lap. Kurt presses _Play_ on the menu screen and instantly starts to pet Blaine’s hair, running his fingers through it while he runs his other hand up and down Blaine’s arm. Their numerous supplies are right in front of them, at arms’ reach so that Blaine can grab them whenever he wants to. 

_“There was a time, not very long ago…”_

“How’re you feeling?” Kurt asks quietly, not wanting to interrupt the movie.

“Better,” Blaine says. Not good, not yet, but better. Better is always good in Kurt’s book. Blaine takes a cucumber stick from the container. “Thank you,” he mumbles. Kurt used to ask him, _For what?_ , and Blaine would abashedly answer, _For dealing with me when I get like this._

Blaine started working on rephrasing his answer, and so far, he’s changed it to _For being here with me, despite everything._ Sometimes he explains himself without Kurt asking him first, but lately, Kurt hears his entire answer in just those two words. 

“You’re welcome,” he says, leaning down to kiss the top of Blaine’s head. 

_“Soon you’ll be home with me…”_

“ _Once upon a December…_ ” Blaine sings along to the movie, and Kurt knows that tomorrow will be a better day for the love of his life. For now, he’s content holding Blaine and making sure he’s always there for him whenever Blaine needs him.


End file.
